Super Pia: Rising Star
by BrokenTypewriter
Summary: A serious, new take on the series. A townsgirl accepts her fate to go on a journey to rid the Shadow Star. But will she able to take on evil, especially against a friend she cares about deeply? Thus, the story of a new hero and true friendship begins...
1. Chapter 0x0

**The world of Mario and his friends as well as his foes have been a great inspiration to me as well as some other games and ideas. Then, I thought of this story, and I'm giving my shot to make it come true. I may have some mistakes and plot holes, so I'll try my best to fix them. Even now with something shortly done, I'm tired…**

**Note I do not own the Mario characters in the making. However, my own characters (you'll know when it's my own) belong to my pancreas and my stuffed huskies. And remember that the purpose of stories is to enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 0-0

Prologue

BrokenTypewriter

* * *

It is said that legends, foretold by a great hero, were all involved with the ancient seven crystal stars, the one created by the star spirits. The seven stars are keys that destroy can all chaos that have or will come upon the great land, known as the famous Mushroom Kingdom…

This kingdom is a glorious place. It is where all people can live peacefully, thriving the country for the better good. But with a place that means so important to everyone, there comes the other side of the mind that wishes to conquer it for evil and other such selfish purposes…

One by one, villain by villain, they were all defeated by the hero. But this hero didn't have the power to stop them with his own power alone before, he had called for help of the seven crystal stars. As he grabbed hold of them, the stars held immense power, enough to destroy everything that threatens the kingdom and its people. This is why… even a shape of a star… is something great to worship, for it had saved us all many times before…

Do not think that the kingdom will forever lay in peace. Even with the seven stars in the hands of good, these sacred objects can, not only seal each chaotic force away from existence but, release them as well. In order to maintain ultimate protection, the stars were scattered around the kingdom. Only one person knows the location of these stars, and they were only to be used for emergency…

While the power of the stars are still too strong to handle, evil won't give up… and it spotted a chance. As most people stopped believing in the crystal stars, a cruel fate have chosen one person to gain the authority to become the next conqueror of the kingdom. But something had gone wrong. Somehow during the ritual of summoning the chosen, someone or something had disturbed it, causing the powers of the chosen to be at its potential. This created a huge delay, but evil can wait for the chance to emerge…

To this day, no one will expect such dangers that will appear. But the future, the ancient spirits of the seven stars, and the hope of all believers, prepared this great day… the great day that celebrates the rise of an unexpected her, who will someday save the kingdom from a terrifying enemy. With another tale to be added to the series of legends of the kingdom, this one shall be known… about a warrior who became a Rising Star…

* * *

"Hey... hey!" A koopa soldier was trying to wake up his partner, who had fallen asleep.

"Hey, wake up, Kody! We have to be awake at all times when guarding the master's castle!"

The sleepy koopa soldier yawned. He looked up at his partner, and stood up.

"Sheesh, it's not like that plumber or anyone else will be sneaking into the castle. What could Bowser have that Mushroom Kingdom wants?"

"Well... I always wanted a promotion to be the master's right hand man."

"Oh, here we go again. You always talk about wanting to earn a promotion, Kopan. You know Bowser never does give out promotions!"

"Yeah, right. Then how did-" A huge thunderly noise interrupted the two koopa soldiers' conversation. The noise came deep into the forest.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard. What could it be?

"Let's go check it out in the forest."

"I don't think it's a good idea. It could be a distraction."

"Now you say that no one bothers about sneaking into the castle. Besides, what if we discover something and show it to the master? We could get a reward!"

"Like what? A promotion?"

"Yeah!"

"Aw, come on!"

The two head into the forest. They went deep, walking further and further to where they heard a noise. Soon, they end up leaving the forest and near the cliff to the ocean. And to their surprise, they found a little girl laying down right next to the edge of the cliff.

"Oh no! She might fall off the cliff!"

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"Helping that poor girl!"

"Hold on, something looks wrong here."

"What's is wrong? Kody, this girl looks injured and we have to help her."

"Well, she definitely isn't part of the toad society. She looks like she could be a wanderer."

"Why are you taking time to examine who she is? If you're not gonna help, then I will!"

"Wait, Kopan! Be careful-" As Kopan placed his hand on the girl's right arm, thousands of bolts came out of the girl's arm and started flowing around Kopan's hand.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Kopan! What's going on?!" Kopan's whole body began to shake, feeling each pain of small lightning bolts on each body part. The girl, who is still asleep, began to shake, too.

"Kody! I-I-I ne-need he-help!"

"Don't worry, Kopan! I'll think of something quickly!" But time ran out. With Kopan's hand stuck on the girl's right arm, both of them fell off the cliff. Kody was terrified of this event.

"Kopan! Noooooo!"

"Koooooooodyyy..." A small splash was heard at the surface of the sea. Kody walked up and looked down from the cliff. He couldn't find his partner anywhere.

"Kopan!" he started shouting, "Kopan! Can you hear me?! Kopan! Kopaaaan!"

Waves were rolling back and forth, and Kody couldn't do anything about it but cry...

* * *

**Don't ask me why it's always seven stars, and seven with just about anything. It's not my favorite number, but I'm saying seven stars because most of the Mario games are like that. Deal with it. X3**


	2. Chapter 0x1

**Me, again. I'm not sure how this story will turn out. I'm not a professional at writing, and I am not an idiot.**

**And here you go, the first chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

**

Chapter 0-1

Pia

BrokenTypewriter

* * *

Dark, stormy clouds covered the night sky. Fierce thunders were striking down near the burning castle, breaking it down and burning almost everything in it. A young, outraged girl stood up on the brittle floor that remained attached to the castle.

There was a huge, turtle-humanoid beast, wielding a giant sword, standing in front of her. The young girl clenched her hands and formed two fiery flames on her fists. She began running toward the roaring monster. In an instant, the girl jumped off the ledge of the crumbling floor into midair. She held back her flaming right fist to give power to it.

The furious turtle beast quickly looked at the girl and held his giant blade. Gravity pulled the girl down toward to the beast. The monster swung his sword back at her to counter the attack. Even before her fist and his sword made contact, a huge thunder bolt struck in between the girl and the beast, creating a massive explosion of bright lines of lightning and sparkling volts flying around…

* * *

The sunlight shined through the window and into the sleeping girl's face. She heard bird's singing peacefully and little children laughing and playing outside.

"Wake up, girl," said a deep, manly voice. It sounded like the beast she was battling that night. Before opening her eyes, she questioned herself… where are they? And what happened to the crumbling castle? When the girl opened her eyes, she saw a big, grown man above her, in a crawling position. He was wearing a white muscle shirt and tan leather pants.

"Are you done sleeping? Today is a big day!" he exclaimed.

Both of them were silent for a few seconds until the girl screamed. She lifted her leg and kicked the man in the crotch, making sure it'll hurt him a lot. The man felt a lot of pain, as he put his two hands over his groin and fell down from the bed. The girl sat up, scratching the back of her head and letting out a big sigh.

"Please, dad. I already told you not to scare me like that," she said, rubbing both of her eyes.

"Oh, really?" Her father stood up, as though the pain had already gone away (it didn't, he was trying to act tough), and said, "I just want my girl to be ready as early as she can be for the grand ceremony!" He grabbed the girl and hugged her tightly.

"I am so proud for you, Pia! My girl… becoming a soldier in the grand toadstool army… today!" Her father began to cry, being very happy for the girl.

"You don't know how great this is to me! Your mom would be so proud of you, too!" Pia, who is currently suffocating from her dad's hairy arms, resisted him off of her.

"Yeah, well, " said Pia, brushing her pajamas with her hands, "it's not really hard to get into the army. But it does take a long time in training to make it. I'm just that strong, dad." The man laughed and patted on his daughter's messy hair. He then turned and head to the stairs.

"I'll be downstairs to check on the food, Pia. Don't stay in your room too long. A tough warrior can get ready in a flash!" Her father walked down the stairs. Pia scratched her head again and looked around. There are two beds; one of them has a boo (a ghost monster) plushy doll, an old-looking dresser, and a door to the bathroom.

"I can't believe that whole fight was a dream… it felt so real, it made me forgot how my room looked like," she said to herself, sighing. Pia headed to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

Even though she looked a little thin, she is stronger than in appearance. Her eyes looked almost closed, and her brown long hair looked very messy as it reached down to the back of her thighs, curved in many directions.

She was wearing her pink pajamas, which have many small drawings of different-colored yoshis doing a variety of poses. Pia also had a necklace on, which seems to hold a sparkled, golden stone shaped like half of a star.

The necklace represents her long-lasting friendship with one another. It's her most precious treasure, and promised her loving friend to never lose it, no matter what happens in between them.

She took out a toothbrush from a cup near the sink and grabbed a toothpaste tube from the medicine cabinet. Pia quickly brushed her teeth and took off her pajamas for a quick shower.

Once she is finished, Pia wore her own pink T-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. She took out a comb from the cabinet and combed her long, dark brown hair and tied it, even though the hair is still reaching near her thighs.

Pia looked at herself in the mirror again and remembered the dream this morning. She always dreamed of saving the kingdom from chaos and peril.

"Hurry up! The food's ready!" her father yelled from the bottom of the house. Pia flexed her fingers and cracked her knuckles. She wanted to make sure that she is ready to handle any situation, even from her own father. Pia then headed down to the kitchen.

"You're lucky I made your favorite breakfast dish." Her dad was placing the plates on the table. Pia grabbed a wooden chair and sat down.

"My favorite dish?" she wondered. The man nodded eagerly. Pia looked down and found brown, roasted mushrooms and a fresh, red apple on the plate. She hated mushrooms, unfortunately. She gave her dad an annoying look.

"Dad… You know I hate eating mushrooms." In response, her dad laughed. "Hah hah! I still can't believe you won't eat the kingdom's famous delicates!" He continued, "This is Mushroom Kingdom! What else would they name it?" Pia still had her annoying look and grabbed the red apple.

"Mushrooms leave a foul taste in my mouth. I'd say everything that doesn't involve mushrooms are my favorite dishes," she said, standing up from her seat. She decided not to eat in her house. Her dad laughed more.

"Well, I'll tell ya. You have to eat 'em. Not only it builds your taste buds, but…" He grabbed Pia on the shoulders and looked closely into her eyes.

"It builds a warrior!" he shouted loudly, spitting out saliva on Pia's face. She immediately resisted his hands off of her shoulders and wiped her face. "Dad! Don't yell at me so close!" Her dad laughed yet again. "You still have a lot to learn." He sat down and started to eat his meal.

* * *

Pia has been living with her dad in the same house all her life. Her mother used to be part of the family, until she died by the time Pia was two months old. Shia, which is Pia's father, have been taking care of her for the past fifteen years.

She promised her dad that she would be like her mother, but ironically she is has the traits of a tomboy thanks to her dad. Her mother, as Shia explained, is very calm and gentle just like a beautiful flower blooming out from a garden, being different from the rest of the flowers.

Pia knew she would never fit those traits into her, since she is impatient and rough at times. Nevertheless, she still calls herself the woman of the house and fulfilled the promise to her dad. To this day, these two strong fighters lived by themselves, helping each other and one another.

* * *

The girl looked at the clock on the wall. It read nine o'clock. She took a bite of her apple from her left hand and used her right hand to straighten her clothes.

"Dad, I gotta go to the ceremony now. We have to prepare everything before we can actually start the graduation." Her dad, with his mouth still full of mushroom pieces, replied, "I'll be right there at the starting time. It's ten o'clock, right?"

Pia opened the front door and turned to her dad. She nodded and told him to remember his manners. Before Pia stepped outside her home, her father left a saying to her.

"Just don't forget our family oath, my girl. Remember… Live and die for the ones you loved and cared, regardless of who they are. You'll need it for the army." Pia nodded again. At that moment, she left the house and closed the front door.

She always remembered that family oath ever since her father always repeated it to her countless times. Taking a second bite off her apple, Pia ran toward the direction of the ceremony.

It didn't took much time for Pia to reach her destination. The town of Shroomsi is absolutely small, but it's also famous for its grown mushrooms and also the town where Pia is borned. This place held many great memories involving her dad, her friends, and the whole town. She would never imagine this glorious place being crushed onto dust and rubble.

As for the event taking place, today is the day when many individuals all over the Mushroom Kingdom are selected to be given a mushroom medal to serve in the first ever toadstool army, with the grand hero Mario leading it, to fight the evil forces of King Koopa. Many people supported this idea, as it will determine long lasting peace or the kingdom's doomed end.

The ceremony is being held outside on the town park grass. There is a small wooden stage in the centered, followed by rows of chairs for the viewers, a few booths around the area, and lots of balloons and designs.

Pia looked around and saw a familiar blonde girl she knew on the stage, who was trying to tie the banner on two very tall poles. She wears a dark blue sweater with a rhombus-shaped hole showing a small cleavage above her breasts, a violet skirt, long black socks that reached from her foot almost to her knee, and black shoes.

Pia took another bite from her apple, making a trail of bite marks on half of the apple. She then headed onto the stage to help her friend.

"Hi, Nirvana!" greeted Pia, waving her hand to the girl who was having a lot of trouble climbing up the pole and tying the banner to it.

"Hello, Pia," she replied back in an exhausted voice. She smiled, even though Pia obviously knew she is too tired. Pia looked up at the peak of the pole she was climbing, then down at the banner. "Do you need any help, Nira?" she asked?

"Well," Nirvana said, "Shianne ordered me to do this task before the ceremony. Unfortunately, I'm too feeble to climb this pole and tie the banner at the same time." Pia bit her apple again and complained.

"Sheesh, that Shianne. I can't believe we have to live through her cruel training sessions," she said. Nirvana giggled and nodded, agreeing with Pia. Then Pia thought of something.

"Should you try removing the poles first, tie the banner, then put the poles back up?" she suggested.

Nirvana shook her head. "The poles are attached to the ground and can't get removed without removing this stage first," she explained.

"Why don't I take this task for you?" asked Pia. She knew she could accomplish it with her strength. But Nirvana was uncertain. "I don't know, Pia. This was suppose to be my job."

"Hey, don't you remember our promise?" Pia went up to Nirvana closely, waving her finger at her. She hold her necklace and showed the half star stone to Nirvana.

"Friends always stick with each other and help one another. If that's how friends act to each other, then what does that make us?"

Nirvana made a giggle, and replied, "Maybe you're right. At least this is what you could do for me since I let you copy my homework all the time." She giggled again, holding her own necklace, which holds the stone that seems to be the other half of the star Pia has.

Pia rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, try not to tell anyone about it, okay?" Her friend nodded with a smile. Pia always like that look on her friend.

"By the way," said Nirvana, noticing the apple, "Why are you holding that apple?" Pia looked at her apple and explained to Nirvana about her breakfast story.

"Wow, Pia. You still won't eat your mushrooms?" Nirvana laughed.

"Hey, I just don't like the taste!" she argued. Nirvana laughed, and Pia just sighed. Then she asked Nirvana, "Hey, Nira. Do you wanna eat my apple?" Nirvana didn't know what to say, since that was the only breakfast food Pia had this morning.

"Don't worry about it," Pia insisted, "You do look tired." Nirvana just shrugged and grabbed the apple Pia was handing out. "I guess I could use some food," she said. She looked at the half bitten apple, and happily continued the trail of bite marks Pia was making.

Rubbing her hands, Pia stiffly grabbed the poles with her two hands and started to climb. She bit the banner cloth in her mouth to hold on it. Once she reached the top, she crossed her legs to hold onto the pole without falling.

Pia easily tied the banner. She jumped off and repeated the same actions for the second pole. Once she was done, both Pia and Nirvana looked at the banner for the view.

"You really did a great job, Pia!" Nirvana looked at her and smiled. "Well, it was nothing really, " Pia said, blushing. Then, she looked at the clock post near a street and it read nine twenty-eight.

"Hey, we still got time. Wanna hang out at the booths together?" Nirvana nodded happily, they ran to where all the booths are. In this moment, Pia remembered her unforgettable memories with Nirvana.

* * *

Nirvana never had any parents, nor was she familiar with any parts of the Mushroom Kingdom. She was found on a beach shore near Shroomsi. It was rumored that her parents lost her at sea during a stormy night. She wasn't like most people, in fact, she wasn't like everyone at all. Nirvana somehow has a drawing embedded on her back, that really looked like a misshaped star. Nirvana doesn't even know where she came from, or why does she have drawing on her back and how she got it.

Many people find her to be bad luck, usually because the shape of a star is often appreciated and her sign on her back looked like an omen. Even though many people disagreed her to live here, the town's elder volunteered to take care of Nirvana. When she started going outside, she was always picked on and teased by children, until she met Pia.

Pia bravely defended her from those people and agreed to be her best friend and her guardian. After the town's elder, Pia became very important to Nirvana, because Pia gave her what she thought she would never had: a friend. The only way Nirvana could owe Pia back is to just smile, which Pia have always liked ever since they met.

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R and criticize my work. Give me suggestions, I am a broken typewriter! [**


	3. Chapter 0x2

**It troubles me when I only have Saturday as my free day. The weekdays are school days and most of the time on Sunday I spend hanging out at a baptism church or both morning and afternoon service. Though, I like wearing a really formal-looking suit.**

**Here it is, then. Have fun!

* * *

**

Chapter 0-2

Good Friends and Bad Moments

BrokenTypewriter

* * *

Pia and Nirvana had a lot of fun together at the booths. But soon, a megaphone post was informing everyone about the ceremony graduation, telling them it is about to start in a few minutes.

"Hey, Pia. We have to get going to the ceremony, now," said Nirvana, having the same smile. Pia looked at her for a moment and answered back, "Yeah, you're right. Let's get going, then." On their way back to the stage area, they heard a voice not too far calling out their names.

"Hey, you two! Where do you think you're going?" Both Pia and Nirvana turned around and looked. Followed by a human boy and a male koopa, a very fat boy, with chocolate bar in his left hand, stood in front of them. Pia knew, by his voice, that it's Bibo, one of the kids that teased Nirvana in the past.

"Hey, look. It's the town's fat boy. What are you here for? To brighten someone's day so they'll know there's a person fatter than them?" replied Pia.

Bibo made an angry face and yelled back, "Well, at least I know I'll have the title of leader of the whole Shroomsi squad in the toadstool army!" Both Pia and Nirvana were shocked by his statement.

"What do you mean you'll be getting that title?!" yelled Pia.

Nirvana also spoke up. "Isn't that title only given to the person who has the most nominations from the whole town?" she said. Bibo laughed in a very ridiculous way, snorting at the same time.

"Of course, " he simply said.

"Why would anyone want to vote for a fat man when they would know he would eat all the food supplies and starve his men to death?" Pia teased. Nirvana giggled, and it also made the two people following Bibo laugh as well.

Bibo got really angry and shouted, "Quit making fun of my appearance!" He snorted and continued, "At least once I become leader of the toadstool squad, I'll make sure you're out of the team, Pia."

Pia shrugged. "What makes you so sure you'll earn that title?" The fat boy then laughed and snapped his finger. The koopa person took out a jar filled with a bunch of small paper slips.

"What is in that jar?" asked Nirvana. Bibo ridiculously laughed again and explained, "This, girls, is the jar of fate." He took out a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to Pia.

She gave an annoying look and took the paper from him. On the paper, it read "Bibo". She found out that Bibo is actually going to earn the title as leader, only by cheating.

"I can't believe you're doing this, Bibo!" Pia yelled. "You can't just win by giving yourself lots of votes!" Bibo grabbed the jar from his koopa follower and wrapped his arms around it, dropping the chocolate bar and hoping Pia and Nirvana won't take it away.

"Then what are you going to do about it, Pia?" he replied back. Bibo made her really angry because he was only going to win a position he knew he can't win by playing fairly. Because of Pia's anger, she formed a fist with her right hand and punched Bibo in the face really hard. It knocked him out onto the floor with the jar, and his followers gasped.

Pia picked up the jar and headed toward the stage area. She looked back at Nirvana and said, "Come on, Nira. We have to throw this away before anyone finds out." Without looking what's ahead, she bumped into someone.

"Hey!" Pia turned around and looked up. She gasped by the person she bumped into. It was Shianne, their cruel trainer.

"What is that in your hands?" asked Shianne, with her serious and mean look. Pia looked nervous and quickly answered, "Ma'am, this is Bibo's doing! He tried to cheat by just filling the tally box with these slips of paper!"

Shianne looked afar and saw Bibo lying down, and then looked down at the jar and took out a piece of paper and read.

"If this is Bibo's prank," she said, "then why is your name on these papers?" Pia was very surprised and shocked. She could've sworn these papers have Bibo's name. When Pia looked at the pieces of paper in the jar, it also read her name: "Pia".

Shianne didn't said anything more. Pia tried to say it was a misunderstanding, but the trainer didn't believe her. Both of them have an uneasy relationship for a long time, and it comes to this. Pia kneeled down, didn't know what to say. This was the only time Bibo had won with his dirty trick.

"Miss Shianne! What are you doing to Pia?" yelled Nirvana, who was running to them. "Your friend," she continued, "is being cut off the graduation list for being caught on a scheme and hurting one of our graduates." Nirvana was surprised, and tried to insist it wasn't all Pia's doing.

It was no use. Shianne was the kind of person with a cruel, cold heart, never letting anyone off for getting caught or accused. Even if it was a misunderstanding, she'd punish them anyway.

"Maybe next year, you can try yourself again. For now, think about what you've had done." Shianne turned around. Before she walked away, she said, "And next time, you better not get involved in something like this… again." She put her hands into her pockets and left Pia and Nirvana. Shianne then headed to the stage to start the ceremony.

Pia looked down onto the grass, closing her eyes. Nirvana didn't know what to say to her. When she looked back, Bibo was gone. All Nirvana could do was try to calm her down.

"Why?! Why does she have to be so cruel to us?!" Pia started crying for the first time, and it saddens Nirvana as well.

"Why did he got away with it?! Why?! It was suppose to be him that gets it, not me!" she yelled. Nirvana never seen Pia this miserable. In fact, Nirvana never even saw Pia cried in her life, and this made her cry too.

"Pia, please don't cry," said Nirvana, in a quiet and soft voice. "Don't cry, Pia. You said only losers cry. You are not a loser!" Pia looked up at Nirvana with a very tearful face.

"Really?! Then what was that you just saw?! Not only I lost to him, but I've lost my chance to prove myself that I can save this kingdom! I lost, Nira! Get it?!" she cried.

Pia tried to force herself not to yell at Nirvana anymore. She knew even her friend doesn't deserve to be yelled yet.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Nira. It's just… all my hard work to join the toadstool army… it's all gone," cried Pia. Both of them became silent. Nirvana remembered that it was usually her that cries a lot and Pia was suppose to calm her down. Now it's the opposite.

Once another tear dropped from Nirvana's eye, she reacted immediately by wrapping her arms around her best friend, forming a hug. Pia's eyes opened widely, and was surprised to Nirvana's action.

"I told you, Pia. Please, don't cry! You're becoming like me if you cry," Nirvana whispered, with tears falling out of her eyes. With this reaction, Pia also noticed that this scene was the opposite from the past.

She didn't know what to say, because she disappointed her friend. Pia slowly hugged back, hoping it would mean to Nirvana as an apology.

* * *

Winds are blowing, sending the fallen green leaves flying across the grass. Pia was sitting on a wooden bench, being still and silent. She looked at those leaves, then looked at the tree holding a thousand leaves.

She compared herself to the flying leaves, being isolated from the tree. Pia remained calmed already and stopped cry a while ago. But her sadness still flows into her. She continued to watch the leaves until they disappear from her sight.

"Hey! Why the heck are you sitting on this bench? Shouldn't you be getting your medal at the graduation ceremony?" It was her father, who surprised Pia behind the bench. Pia didn't react back, as she still remained calm. Shia wondered why she isn't saying anything.

"Hey, Pia… what's with you not answering me?" he asked.

Pia looked at her dad, then down at the grass. "Nothing, really. I just need some quiet time, that's all." She didn't want to tell him the bad news and disappoint him.

Shia knew there's something Pia is hiding. He sat down on the bench with her daughter, laying his arm around her neck.

"You know… you're just like your mother. She always hides things by remaining calm and quiet. I know because I'm married to her. Now tell me the truth," he demanded. Pia knew her father got her, and she can't escape.

"Dad…" she said, quietly, "I'm so… sorry. At the last minute… I was…" Before she could finish her sentence, Shia interrupted. "You're not graduating after all, am I right?"

Pia didn't say anything, and it created a moment of silence. "Dad… are you mad at me?" asked Pia.

Her father made a small smile and said, "You know… sometimes bad things may happen. You just don't know how big they are." Pia laid her head on her dad's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Yes, Pia, I am mad at you," said Shia, "But I love you more than the way I'm mad with you. I'll just have to learn to accept that my daughter is not going to be in the army." After saying that quote, he started to laugh.

"Hah hah, and I thought I was going to be stuck doing all your chores for the rest of my life!" Pia, too, laughed along with her dad. "Heh… dad, you always laugh a lot."

"Yep, you're right. I do always take things on the bright side," said Shia, winking at Pia.

"By the way," he wondered, "why don't you go attend the ceremony to see your friend onstage? You know… the one with the blonde hair… I just forgot her name."

Pia looked down at the grass again and replied, "Why would I? I don't want to show my face to that Shianne ever again." Her father forced her head to look back at him.

"Look, I know how scary your trainer can be. I've never met her, but I can probably tell she is cruel by the way you always complain after each training session in the past years. But didn't you forget our family oath already?" Pia shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, I know already, dad. Live and die for the ones you cared and loved, no matter who they are," she said, and noticing what was wrong.

"I guess it slipped off from my mind. I can't believe I forgot it." Pia scratched the back of her head, embarrassed about forgetting her oath. Her dad laughed and exclaimed the usual, "That's my girl!"

Pia's dad helped her stood up from the bench. "Now go on to the ceremony," he told Pia. Pia nodded, and ran to the ceremony area. Her father watched her from the bench, hoping she will forever remain strong.

"And now… we are ready to announce all the members who made it out of all the training sessions to become part of the first ever Grand Toadstool army!"

* * *

The sky is still blue, and it was about twelve o'clock. The audience was crowded with many people of different species from all over the kingdom.

Pia managed to find a chair and watched the graduation from that point. She saw Shianne and a toad knight, who was wearing silver armor, sitting on the stage, along with the announcer on the podium and all the recruits standing up. When the announcer began calling names and giving the medals out, dozens of people clapped after each name.

Pia wished she'd been onstage, until the announcer called out Nirvana's name. As everyone cheered for her, Pia stood up and applaud her hands repetitively and loudly. She hoped Nirvana would notice her from the big crowd.

The girl looked at her friend onstage, and she was very happy and joyful about getting the medal. It made Pia realize that the medal wasn't important to her at all. She continued to clap until another name was called on.

After all members were called out, they continued to stand up in the back. Pia also noticed that Bibo's name wasn't called during the medal giveaways. She made a small laugh and thought to herself what happened to him.

The toad knight who has been sitting on the back of the stage got on his feet and took place of the announcer. He tapped the microphone and opened his mouth.

"I thank you all for supporting these fellow recruits, everyone," he announced, "By the way, I am Sir Maroo and I will be part of the army with these people, but as an elite. I promise myself and to everyone who is present in this ceremony and the whole Mushroom Kingdom that… we will keep everyone safe and bring down the chaos that King Koopa has brought to us all these years."

Sir Maroo raised his fist in the air and shouted, "Glory to the Toadstool Knights!" Everyone clapped loudly, with a few whistles and shout outs.

The toad knight also explained that a very special someone will be visiting soon, and then declared half of the ceremony to an end.

* * *

"Pia! Pia! Over here!" There were still a lot of people after the dismissal of the presentation. They were busy meeting up with their loved ones, like parents hugging and kissing their sons and daughters, saying they'll missed them.

Pia roughly got out of the crowd and ran to Nirvana, who was holding up her golden medal. The medal she was holding had a symbol of a mushroom embedded on it.

"Hey, congrats, Nira," said Pia. She gave a big hug to Nirvana.

"Thank you so much, Pia," said Nirvana, hugging back. When the two released their arms, Pia looked at the medal her friend was holding.

"So… I guess you'll be leaving tomorrow… you know, to serve our princess and hero and all," said Pia, putting her hands into her pockets. Both of them felt worried about this. "Pia…" said Nirvana, "I'm really sorry about this. It was actually my fault about what happened earlier…"

"How was it your fault, Nira?" argued Pia. Nirvana continued to finish her statement. "I mean… the reason Bibo was always messing with you is because I always hang around with you. He was really targeting me, but now he is targeting both of us and doing mean things."

Nirvana covered her eyes with her hands, but Pia answered, "I still don't see how it's your fault. You were always with me because we're best pals. So don't say something like that." Pia looked at her friend and pulled her hands away from her eyes.

"How about you try to cheer up and think of something we could do for fun before our goodbyes, eh?" said Pia. Nirvana was able to make her beautiful smile, and it made the both of them happy.

"Hey, why don't you come with me into the forest for awhile, Pia?" asked Nirvana. Pia wondered what reason her friend has to go into the forest. "And why are we going into the woods?"

Nirvana grabbed Pia's hand and answered, "I have some business to take care in there before I leave, and once I showed it to you, you'll remember." Pia is still puzzled, but she went with Nirvana into the forest. Soon, the both of them disappeared into the trees.

They ran across the dirt and went up the hill. The two hopped on rocks across the river to avoid getting wet. As they went in further, Pia began to recognize the area in the forest. Soon, she and Nirvana were at the highest hill near their hometown.

"I remember this place now… we always go up here for a relaxing view when we were little," said Pia. Nirvana nodded and added, "But this isn't the reason for bringing you up here. I have something I want to show to you... that is, if you forgot, hehe!" She made a smile and turned around. Pia wondered what she was talking about, as she tries to remember where the item was when she found a big boulder on the hill.

"Uh oh…" she let out. Pia was confused about what could be the problem and asked her friend. Nirvana explained, "The thing I wanted to show you… is actually buried under this rock." She sat down, as if there was no hope.

Pia walked around the boulder and examined it closely. After a few seconds of observation, she snapped her fingers.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake, just wait," said Pia. She positioned herself near and rock and laid her two hands on it. Nirvana looked at her and found out what she is actually going to do.

"Do you think you can do it, Pia? I don't want to make you tired because of something I wanted to show you."

Pia, who was already pushing the rock, replied, "I told you, Nira! Don't worry, I'm only helping!" She was pushing really hard, and the rock was barely moving. "I got this… trust me…" It was harder than she actually thought. Pia concentrated all her strength into her hands. She really wanted to find out what Nirvana has that she wanted to show.

Once she started stepping forward to the rock, it began moving. Nirvana was amazed at her mighty power. As soon as the rock moved away from where the item was buried, Pia stopped and caught her breathe. She slowly lowered her legs toward the ground. Nirvana stood up and hold onto Pia, to see if she is okay.

"I'm okay… just exhausted… but it's not much of a big deal…" said Pia, brushing her clothes and her hands. "So what is buried under the rock?" she then asked. Nirvana just smiled and began taking out clumps of dirt from the ground. After a few second of digging, she lifted a small cardboard box up from the ground.

"Tada! Here it is!" she exclaimed, joyfully. "Remind me to wash my hands before the next half of the ceremony begins.," she giggled.

Pia stared at the cardboard box Nirvana was holding. Suddenly, she remembered everything about this box. "Isn't that my…" Even though she didn't finished her sentence, Nirvana nodded.

She opened the box and inside was a… mud clay model of a star, with a photograph of Pia and Nirvana at their young ages taped onto the front of it. Pia finally knew why her friend brought her up here.

"I know we weren't suppose to dig this up until we are at least thirty years old, but I just wanted to remind you of this in case you forgot while I was gone." Pia placed her fingers on the star and gently touched the hardened clay. This was made by Pia herself, who wanted to give to Nirvana to show how much she cared for her friend.

"We buried this clay star as a time capsule and something to enjoy from our past when we dig this up," explained Nirvana.

Pia, looking at the clay star, told her what's really happening. Nirvana is going to leave tomorrow, leaving Pia in the village by herself with her dad. They've been together for a long time, and soon… they have to go into different paths as they were destined to.

Realizing what was going on and how this is gonna change, Pia immediately hugged Nirvana. Tears were coming down from her eyes, and she really didn't want to see her most trustworthy friend to leave. The two sat there, with their arms wrapped around one another.

"I'm gonna miss you, Nirvana. I'm gonna miss you so much…" She cried, addressing Nirvana by her real name instead of the simple "Nira". Pia didn't care if she is crying, since she wants to let Nirvana know how much she cared for her. Nirvana knew how hard it is for the both of them, and she was crying along with Pia.

"I'll miss you, too, Pia. You've been caring for me for a long time… and you're so special to me…" They were finally saying their goodbyes to each other.

Suddenly, both of them heard a small crumbling sound. "Did you hear that?" asked Pia. They looked around and found the rock, unbelievingly, moving.

It began moving faster, and the two knew what was going on. "No! If that rock continues to roll over, it will-"

Too late. The huge boulder rolled down the hill, going faster by the second. It was crushing down trees and heading somewhere near the town. Pia and Nirvana stood up and were shocked at what happened just now. They quickly ran down the hill and hoping nothing bad happens.

As the two made it out of the forest, they already saw the boulder stopped in the center of a grass field. But it was a very unpleasant sight. People were crowding around the boulder, saying how could something this unfortunate happen so sadly.

The boulder, apparently, ran over a person, but it wasn't just a common person. It was the man in red whom they call the grand hero of Mushroom Kingdom. Pia couldn't believe her eyes about what she has done. Many of the citizens were shocked at this accident, and they knew the boulder could only run down here if someone pushed it. Pia… the young girl who dreamed of saving the kingdom… have wounded Mario.

* * *

**Okay... hearing that fat character's name... it sounds stupid. Oh well, a stupid name makes a stupid person. Just joking. XP**


	4. Chapter 0x3

**I know things seemed sloppy at the beginning, and I'm trying my best to keep the storyline interesting. It's only starting, anyway, and it'll get better, hopefully. I just need to decide how will chapters 1-x and 2-x go like. And sorry about this chapter being a little short. I wanted the action to end on the last 0-x chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 0-3

Evil Emerges

BrokenTypewriter

* * *

"I can't believe this! We have the famous Mario stepping into the town of Shroomsi and suddenly, he has broken bones because of one idiotic act!" Sir Maroo was yelling harshly at the young girl in the town hall. Pia was sitting on a chair, disappointed about what she has done. Maroo and Shianne were there with her. The injured Mario, who is sleeping in bed, was in the other room.

_How could this had happened? Why am I being blamed and punished for everything today? Why does it have to be me to suffer this? _

These were questions drawn in her mind. Her anger is rising every time she thinks about those questions. Pia couldn't believe this whole accident. She looked up at Shianne, who was looking down at the floor. Pia doesn't know if she is either mad or worried. Usually, it's her that punishes her during the training sessions in the past.

"I had to cancel the rest of the ceremony because of you, Pia. It's all your fault! You're lucky the town's elder isn't here yet, but he is coming to determine your punishment!" yelled the angered Maroo. Pia kept her mouth shut, as well as Shianne.

The girl couldn't think of anything else to do. She had to move the boulder in order to dig up the clay star that was buried. She didn't knew all of this would happen so fast and end so cruel. She began to make tears in her eyes again. Maroo didn't care about her, and Shianne kept quiet.

"What are you going to say for yourself to the town elder, Pia?" he questioned. Pia, filled with sadness, shouted out, "I don't know!"

"What do you mean 'I don't know!'?" he asked again. Pia got off her chair and became out of control. She started hitting the floor with her two fists as hard as she can, repetitively yelling, "I don't know!". Pia was about to go insane.

"Quit it, you disrespectful girl! Stop that! Don't make me silence you for your whole life now!" Once Maroo said it, Pia stopped. She reclaimed control over her body and overcame her insanity. She knew there's no hope coming to her at all. She looked up at Shianne again, who still haven't said anything from this point. Pia gave her angry look at her and Sir Maroo.

"You all are… so cruel and hateful…" Pia whispered quietly.

"What was that you said?!" Maroo walked up to Pia and grabbed her on the collar. He started looking at her miserable face.

"Repeat it to me! I dare you!" Pia, not caring what would happen to her, opened her mouth to say it out loud. "I said… you all… are the wor-"

"Help! We're under attack!" A man was shouting outside, and the all three of the people in the town hall looked outside. There was smoke flying to the sky. Maroo dropped Pia on the floor and went to talk to one of the men, who was shouting help.

They explained to Maroo that the town elder's mansion was attacked by none other than King Koopa's forces. They recently attacked because they knew Mario was going to be present for the ceremony here in Shroomsi. Maroo couldn't believe the news.

When Pia heard about it, her eyes grew wide. The town elder's mansion… that's where Nirvana lives. This gave her a sudden change of state. She stood up and began brushing her clothes.

Shianne watched her got up, and knew she was going to do something about the situation. Maroo was busy complaining to the guy outside about all the stuff that just happened until he heard Pia spoke up.

"Hey, toad knight," Pia called out. Maroo answered back with a "What?!" Before telling him what she needs to do, she looked at her friendship necklace and the clay star from her pocket.

"Maroo," she addressed, "please… let me help fight against King Koopa's forces." Maroo was confused about her sudden change. He stared at her to see if she was joking, but she isn't. Pia has a serious look on her face.

"What makes you want to fight for us? I think you already helped out!"

"Please, sir! I may not be one of the recruits, but I am strong! I don't care if I've done a very harsh mistake to this whole kingdom, I want to help! And… I need to save a certain someone from the invasion! Please, Maroo!"

Pia begged all she could, but Maroo refused. With much anger, she made a fist and punched Maroo in the face. He fell down with a black eye, and Shianne didn't do anything to stop Pia.

"Dammit, Maroo!" Pia yelled, "Let me help you for the good, just once! This isn't for just you, it's for everyone in this country and my best friend! You aren't doing any good for this kingdom if you just turn down all the help you can get!"

She became really angry at him, and Maroo stood up. He still have the pain in him, but he still denied the request.

"Pia, you just don't know when to give up. The reason we don't want you is… because you're useless!" Pia was emotionally hurt.

"How can you help us? You're just a simple girl who lived her life in a town! There's no way I'm letting a nobody help out who's just gonna die anyway!" Maroo argued. She tried to speak up, but she can't think of something to say until…

"Oh, just let the poor girl help out."

The voice, having that Italian accent, came from the room where people are treating Mario. The door opened, and a nurse was pushing Mario in a wheelchair.

"Mario!" Both Pia and Maroo exclaimed when they saw him. Shianne closed her eyes and made a smile.

"We all know that I can only stop Bowser, but look at me," said Mario, as he showed off his two leg casts and an arm cast. "I'm helpless with these broken bones!" Maroo said nothing, and Mario looked at the girl.

"Young girl, do you wish to help us fight Bowser and his evil army?" He was smiling, and Pia knew he was serious about asking for help. She nodded slowly, and then she nodded again, but faster.

"Yes, Mr. Mario. I want to help out," she responded..

Maroo was shocked and yelled, "But… but, Mario! This is the girl that broke your leg! How could you-"

But Mario gave him an ugly look. "Hey, at least I'm not dead! And you shouldn't be yelling at this poor girl. It was an accident after all." Maroo looked down and mumbled.

Mario turned to Pia, and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go help out and save the town elder and your friend!"

Pia, filled with hope and excitement, nodded and ran off. She still have tears in her eyes, but she was happy. Pia finally gain her happiness thanks to Mario, as well as the courage to save her friend. She left the town hall and ran off to the direction of the attacked town mansion.

Maroo looked up at Shianne, and wondered why she didn't say anything.

"Shianne, you're Pia's trainer. Why didn't you stop her earlier?"

Shianne shrugged and replied, "Pia is a stubborn one. I choose not to mess with her, and I knew she is going to win the argument anyway." She began to walk away and to search for a quiet place to relax.

Hearing that statement, Maroo looked down again, and Mario smiled. "This Pia girl is really an interesting one."

* * *

**Poor me for only adding one familiar character (if you don't know who... just... wow). Don't worry, another familiar character will show up and many will appear throughout the chapters.**


	5. Chapter 0x4

**I thought my family and I were going to a hotel resort, but it was cancelled due to heavy rain. At least I have time to submit this. Also, the rain was fun.**

* * *

Chapter 0-4

Once a Loyal Friend…

BrokenTypewriter

* * *

"You told me that my nemesis, Mario, is located in this town, Shroomsi, am I right? If that's the case, then why aren't we beating him off?! Where the hell is he?!" Bowser was stomping his foot on the regal carpet floor, yelling at his koopa guard.

"Don't worry, sire. I know what I am doing, and this is one step further before your reign of domination can begin, Lord Koopa." The koopa guard bowed, and Bowser stopped stomping his foot. He began to laugh.

"Muwahahaha! My reign, eh? Well, Koopanite, you can say hello to your promotion because you just made me happy!" Bowser patted his koopa guard on the back.

Koopanite looked around the huge room and saw Nirvana, scared on the floor. He gave the girl a glare, and continued looking around. They're in her bedroom, while other koopa soldiers are patrolling inside the other parts of the mansion.

"Yes… this is perfect… this room is the place I needed to find!" said Koopanite, sniffing the air. Bowser didn't know what he meant, but he didn't care. The koopa king then looked at Nirvana, who stood up in her knees and spoke to him.

"Please, Mister Bowser… don't hurt the people in this town…" Nirvana begged. Bowser gave a wicked grin and laughed at her.

"Hah hah, I think you'll make a great hostage at this time, little girl!" Nirvana closed her eyes and began to cry. She was too terrified of the position she is in. She hoped that something or someone would came to save her…

* * *

Pia arrived at the front of the mansion. There were people, all civilians and soldiers, crowding all around the house. Pia caught sight of the town elder, who was carried by one of the doctors.

"Garrison!" She yelled out the old man's name, and he opened his eyes slowly. The doctor told Pia not to raise her voice. Pia looked at the old man, who was suffocating and hurt.

"Hang in there, gramps. I'm here to help." The town elder became happy, and slowly opened his mouth.

"Pia… my dear…" he whispered softly, "Do not worry about me… the doctors can help me…" He coughed awhile and continued, "My daughter… she is inside the mansion. Please… help her…" Pia became was shocked, and responded back.

"Don't worry, gramps. I'll save your daughter… I promise you… I'll protect Nirvana with my life!" The old man didn't say anything, but he smiled. He then closed his eyes and remained silent.

Pia's eyes grew wide and looked at the doctor, but he said, "Don't worry, Pia. The town elder is only asleep. He needs rest from what has happened today."

Pia, relieved, knew what to do. She flexed her fingers, cracked her knuckles, and hurriedly ran inside the mansion through the front door.

_I need to save Nirvana. There's too much that had happened, but it is not going to stop me!

* * *

_

"So… Koopanite… what are you doing?" Bowser was sitting on Nirvana's big bed, and observed Koopanite, who seems to be drawing a door of some sort on the empty wall.

Koopanite didn't reply, and Bowser was getting impatient. He then looked at the hostage, who was sitting silent and still on the floor. Nirvana was staring at the door that Koopanite was trying to draw. Bowser didn't know whether this is part of the reign or his guard trying to impress the girl with his lousy drawing skills.

Suddenly, they heard screaming outside the room. Both Bowser and Koopanite became aware of what's going on outside. Bowser ordered his guard to check the hallways. As Koopanite walked toward the door and slowly turned the knob of the bedroom door, it suddenly slammed open.

"Aaaugh!" Koopanite cried. Pia bashed into the room, hitting Koopanite with the door. She saw Nirvana and quickly ran to her.

"Nira! Hurry, we have to get out!" she said. Nirvana just stared at Pia with her eyes wide open. Pia was trying to drag her out of the room.

"Why aren't you cooperating with me?!" Pia yelled, pulling onto Nirvana's arm. She was confused why her friend isn't saying anything or why was she looking at her with that look.

Bowser became furious and roared at Pia. "Who do you think you are?" he shouted, pointing his finger at her. She looked back at him and, without hesitation, stick her tongue at him.

Bowser was very insulted by her, and he ordered Koopanite to attack her. "Yes, sire," he replied, standing up.

Pia was still having trouble getting Nirvana off the floor. She looked at Nirvana's face, and it looked like as if she was in awe.

"Nira, what is wrong with you?! We have to get out!" Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming fast. She turned and saw Koopanite wielding a big two-handed sword and running toward her.

He shouted, "I shall get rid of your body and your soul, girl!" He swung his sword horizontally at her, but Pia dodged by quickly jumping in the air. I was a close call, too.

While in midair, she managed to land her right foot on Koopanite's head to perform a strong kick, knocking him down to the floor. She stepped off of him and made a flip as she landed on the floor.

Pia quickly came to her fighting stance, preparing against his upcoming attack. She knew she had no choice but to fight. _Why isn't Nira doing anything?! Ugh, I have no time to fight this guy!_

Koopanite stood up and picked up his huge sword. "Ah… what nice moves you have for such a girl your age, but it won't matter if you're against me!" he shouted.

Bowser cheered him on while Nirvana sat still and doing nothing but glare. The koopa guard swung his sword again, but vertically this time. Pia stepped back with haste, avoiding his sword chop attack. She then held back her right fist for her attack, but Koopanite surprised her with another attack.

Immediately, Koopanite tighten his grip on his big sword, and pushed his weapon toward the ground. He was able to lift himself like he was doing a front flip, only by using the sword as his control.

While lifting the sword off the floor, Koopanite kicked her with his two feet going downward, then landed himself to make another vertical slash. Although Pia was hurt by his kicks and his sword attack, she managed to dodge the full slash by sidestepping. Having a cut on her cheek and a few bruises, Pia kept fighting on.

"I may have missed, but promise yourself… this will be painful!" Koopanite made a war cry, and started swinging his blade above him in circles. Pia had to win this fight, and she knew what to do in order to defeat Koopanite. Bowser stared closely at this fight, worried about his guard losing the battle.

"I will destroy you, inferior being!" At this moment, Koopanite brought down his sword to the right side of his body. He quickly jumped up high enough and positioned his blade straight down at Pia.

Another tear dropped from her eyes. _I have to end this… I need to strike him down with the last of my strength! _Pia immediately dashed forward at incredible speed and ducked under Koopanite and his sword.

"What?!" Koopanite was shocked by her quick actions. Pia, with her legs bended, jumped up into the air with Koopanite. She spun around and swung her right elbow toward his face. Pia gave a lot of force into it, hoping it will knock him out for good.

"Aaaaugh!" At impact, Koopanite was hit on his right cheek. He fell down hard on the wooden floor, and Bowser was surprised about Pia's power.

The fighter landed on the floor, and stood still. Koopanite laid on the floor and became unconscious. Pia looked at him for awhile, then at Nirvana. She is still worried about why she isn't reacting to what's going on right now. But now, she needs to rescue her. Pia began walking forward to her quiet friend.

"Nira… please," Pia said quietly, "Work with me here. We have to get out. Don't waste time, Nira." The exhausted Pia was trying her best to convince Nirvana to come with her.

"I'm your best friend… we have to stick together… why aren't you cooperating?" Nirvana isn't still reacting to her, and Pia began to put her arms around Nirvana's body, hoping she would realize the situation.

"Nirvana…" she whispered, quietly, "… I beg of you… Nirvana…"

"Muwahahaha! Haven't you forgot that there's still someone you have to fight, little girl?" Bowser got off Nirvana's bed, and walked slowly to the two girls. Pia looked back, and was terrified at Bowser. She is already gave most of her power to stop his guard.

"Are you ready to face me, the great Bowser? Taste my fury, little girl!" He opened his mouth widely and, at the exact moment, huge flames came out of his mouth. Pia quickly grabbed Nirvana and jumped out of the way of the fire breathe. She was very lucky that time.

"What's wrong? Afraid of the koopa king and his might?" Pia was too exhausted from the battle. But she needs to defend her friend, as well as herself.

Pia stood up slowly and tried to get into her stance. She became a bit more dizzy, because of the smoke from Bowser's fire she sniffed.

Bowser laughed loudly and began to strike his left fist at her. Pia tried to dodge his attack, but it was no use. She was sent flying and crashed straight onto the wall.

Bowser walked toward her and grabbed her with his claws. He laughed again and threw her at the ground in the opposite direction. Pia was injured badly, and she can't force herself to fight back.

_Is this the end?_,she thought. _Am I going to die only to save my friend? _

Then it hit her. The family oath… the same line that her father had always repeated it to her all the time… she followed it.

_I lived for my friend, Nirvana, who had always been friends with me. She always helps me, cheers me up, and even make that beautiful smile for me… the one smile that I have always liked on her face. And now… I am going to die for her. This is for the future… for the Mushroom Kingdom… for the town of Shroomsi… for my loving father… and for my most faithful friend… Nirvana…_

Bowser looked over at Pia, who was laying on the floor. It was too easy for him, and he wondered why his koopa guard couldn't defeat her easily. As soon as Bowser turned to see his koopa guard, he felt a big pain in the left of his chest.

Bowser's face went into awe, feeling as if something sharp was deep inside his body. He slowly looked down, and saw Koopanite. He had his sword struck into Bowser's skin. Bowser immediately grabbed the blade and resisted it off his chest. He placed his right hand over his wound and looked at Koopanite, giving an angry look.

"Damn you… you… you, dirty traitor!" Bowser fell down to his knees, covering his wound with his hand to avoid any blood from spilling out. Koopanite made a small laugh.

"You really think that I, Sir Koopanite, would obey such an idiotic emperor who had failed his men at every invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom?!" Bowser was insulted, and had the same painful feeling as Pia.

Koopanite then walked up to him and kicked Bowser in the face. He fell to the floor, too injured to fight back in his critical state. Bowser, defeated, couldn't believe he was being used during this attack.

Koopanite then turned to Pia. He walked up to her and shook his head.

"Poor girl… unable to save her friend… do you realize I was being easy on you the whole time? I let you win, and my plan went perfect!"

Pia doesn't even know what was going on. She tried to do something by moving her left hand, Koopanite immediately stepped on her hand with his steel boot.

"It's useless, you weakling. There's nothing you can do from here, and you are no threat to me anymore. I hope your death can become quick and harmless," he said. Koopanite looked at all three of them in the room, and turned around.

Pia was still looking at Koopanite. He finished the drawing, which is a picture of a big doorway with seven stars surrounding it. Koopanite began to kneel down, and raised both his hands in the air.

He summoned lightning bolts in his hand, and electricity began flowing into each of the seven stars. Pia was amazed about Koopanite's power, and Nirvana's eyes grew wider.

"Yes… this is it… the sealed portal to the souls of ultimate darkness! These souls… from all the evil beings who had failed taking over Mushroom Kingdom… have become an item sealed within this locked gate! The legendary… Shadow Star!"

Pia suddenly realized now on Koopanite's plan. It all makes sense to why Bowser wasn't here for Mario. And it isn't about Bowser, anymore. Koopanite, somehow, knew about the sealed portal and has the power to open it. He is going to release all the evil souls out and release the Shadow Star!

She has to stop this madness before she dies here and all chaos breaks onto the whole world! Pia gradually got on her feet, then hastily tackled Koopanite on the side.

"What?! Why you, little wretch!" Koopanite yelled. The two kept rolling around on the ground, fighting and hitting each other. "Get off me, you pest! I demand it at once!"

Pia was giving all her effort to stop all this. "I won't let you open the seal! For all of Mushroom Kingdom," she cried, "I will stop this madness, you evil koopa!"

Pia punched Koopanite in the stomach, and he started to cough. He was losing it, and Pia will knock him down for good. She held back her right fist and, as soon as she charged it toward Koopanite's weak stomach again, a lightning bolt struck her and blasted her away from the koopa. Pia was hurt badly, and she lost the ability to move her body, as if she was paralyzed.

Koopanite was surprised. He didn't knew where the bolt came from, and neither did Pia. The both of them looked at the other side of the room, and couldn't believe their eyes.

The young girl was standing there, with small lightning flying around her. Pia, too injured to get up, was terrified at her. Nirvana was the one who attacked her.

"Nir…vana… how… could… you..?" Pia was trying her best to keep her eyes open. Nirvana didn't say anything, and made a serious look. She looked at Koopanite, who was in awe.

"W-who are you?!" he shouted. Nirvana gave him a smile, but it was a darkly one. Pia had always call her smiles beautiful, but not this time.

"You can call me… your ally," she said slowly. Koopanite thought about what she said, then smiled.

Nirvana then turned to Pia on the floor. She walked toward her, making each footstep hard and slow. Nirvana was standing in front of her, and looked down at Pia. The weak girl was able to look up at her friend. Pia had a miserable look on her face, and Nirvana noticed.

"... why… Nir… vana..?" she said softly and quietly. Nirvana just smiled at her, but it was the beautiful smile Pia liked all the time. But she changed it into an evil smile and laughed.

"Pia, Pia, my dear friend…" Nirvana said, "I'm sorry it had to be like this." Pia didn't knew what she meant by that.

Nirvana walked away slowly and stood in front of the sealed portal. Without lifting any hands or any body part, electricity began flowing faster onto the drawn seven stars. Koopanite looked at her for a second, and started to laugh.

"Pia… I have finally found my purpose in this world," Nirvana began to explain, "To explain this… I have no parents at all… as I was summoned here. The misshaped star on my back… that is my insignia. It shows that I'm the only chosen one to inherit the Shadow Star's incredible powers. It is fate that chose me to rule this world!"

She turned to Pia, giving her a darkly grin. "I hope we can still be friends, tee hee!" Pia couldn't speak up. She had never seen this side of her until this day.

And this day was truly a day to remember. Pia never felt betrayed in her whole life, and she finally knew how it is like, and how it affected her.

Soon, the drawn door became realistic and decorative with gold lines. Koopanite was amazed about this achievement. Nirvana looked back at the door, then at Koopanite.

"Koopanite, will you pledge to aid me on my conquest?" When he nodded, Nirvana declared him her knight and her partner. She then looked back at Pia, who was still paralyzed and looking at her with her sorrowful face. Nirvana walked back to her.

"I guess this is goodbye… but we will be back… Pia... I'll be taking this portal… since it needs some requirements for it to be truly open…" She created a moment of silence, then Nirvana kneeled down to come closer to Pia's face.

"Pia… it's true I was happy with you all these years. You cared about me… you loved me… as a really faithful friend. I never thought I'll meet someone like you…" she whispered.

"Even as Mushroom Kingdom's new enemy… I shall always cherish those memories… Sorry, Pia…" Pia didn't say anything, and Nirvana placed her two hands softly on Pia's cheeks. She lifted her friend's head up a little.

"I'll let you live… as long as you don't get in my way. Farewell… my guardian… my friend…" She gently kissed her on the forehead, and slowly put down her head to the ground.

Pia felt the soft kisson her forehead she received from Nirvana. She wanted to stop her from going away. She tried to stand up, for one last talk before her one true friend will slowly disappear in her memories. She slowly closed her eyes, and soon, she fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

**With the beginning finished, I am able to get into the beginning of the adventure! Problem is... I haven't finished typing... poor me...**


End file.
